Versicolor
by ineffablediann
Summary: This is going to be a place I update every so often. Each chapter will be an emotion Sherlock or John are going through at the moment. Johnlock/slash/angst/fluff/firsttime


Kissing him was a miracle. He never knew such feelings could exist. They had been hidden tucked away in the deep recesses of his psyche. It was not necessary for the work. There was no point for emotion to be so forward in his thoughts or actions.

Until him.

The softness of his supple lips, the firm return and warmth that greeted him. The texture of his tongue, the amorous attentions he must show this mouth. Deepening, tasting, taunting. Wanting to understand the versicolor gambit that was welling within from just these simple touches laced with innocence. Pressing against, just to feel the warmth that emanated from this beautiful man against him. It seemed to radiate from the core of his being. His lover's hands capturing his face; slightly roughened sure hands, knowing and guiding them. So very thoughtful. So intuitive. Knowing he was the first.

The first of many things.

The first to recognize a singular truth within him, and hold it like a most fragile gift jealously guarding this treasure that had been bruised viciously by countless others, he was his now. How he knit in slowly as to not frighten his quarry. Knowing he needed to etch in deeply and set love within the much abused heart that wasn't supposed to exist. Ignoring all others, his honest blue eyes always beseeching him to open, to breathe, to smile. Welcoming him in as well. Asking nothing. Prayerfully hoping for everything. Knowledge always there welcoming him to be taught without fear.

He was safe.

His physician wrapping silken cords of desire, heightened by the subtle momentum of their progress. Calling his name in hushed tones. Laying him out sweetly, taking millennia it seemed to just touch him, map him completely clothed, beginning to undress with his eyes well before hands. Removing his shoes and socks, then his own. Laying beside him, his timorous beloved, knowing he must take patient sure action. Capturing him in a sweet kiss, promising so very much more. Knowing by setting this in his heart, he would fly. Sharing warmth, cognizant of the need that grows within me.

Pressure, thoughts, tactile responses all shifting to only him. Everything else is fallen away. Rushing, blush covers all embarrassment; it has been relaced to his soul with the discovery of newness and joy. Quiet, perfect joy. His lover undressing him, running is beautifully skilled fingers over the plane of his neck reigning in such great need to allow for this knowledge for his lover. Following with whispers of lips, teeth, tongue, heated breath.

Promises.

Feeling the warmth from his personal sun touch every avenue, stoking a new heart, forcing it into being. Reconnecting long dormant sense memory, teaching his body to remember the deep electrical tingle of life. Bringing his mouth upon him as he himself disrobes. Wanting to pleasure and distract from the tedium of the momentary loss of hands upon his body. No longer transport but a living entity that has begun to sing with taught heat and shuddering urgency.

Warming lubrication between his calves, being thoughtful of the discomfort his lover might feel. Touching him again with both hands. Reaching to cup his face as he takes from my body yet again, bringing it to a frenzied internal pace. Causing the set upon heart to bloom radiating what could only be love in waves tying them; adding to the physicians silken strands in response. Strengthening the wanton desires his soul was now pleading for.

"John…"

The only word that was left out of the raucousness that used to be. Now all was him. All was his beloved. Lovingly murmuring, laying upon my body, joining our mouths susurrations achieved he enters me, preparing the way for our union. Souls being knit, pulling me to life permanently. No longer transport. Something else. Whole.

Tuning me finely, he settles. Drowning in his love blown eyes, I accept his raucous ephemeral apology that is just as swiftly replaced with ecstatic delectation as we join. Knowing we are ever. One. Always. He is mine and I am his. We loose ourselves holding to one another the only thing grounding us is the rapture that is swiftly approaching.

Shattering into one another, he lights up towing me along into a deep oblivious depth I have never known. Softer pants, fluttering hearts trying to tame themselves. This is ours now. Knotted together, plaited, bound. Light kisses; even lighter words we both speak to one another now. Things we both had wanted to say. Things we had lifetimes to say over and over again.

Love.


End file.
